


more light and light-- more dark and dark our woes

by candidtxt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomkai as solangelo pls, Demigods, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), ill add tags as i go idk what to add, percy jackson - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidtxt/pseuds/candidtxt
Summary: Four demigods are assigned to bring the Son of the Underworld back to the mortal world. That alone was a death sentence of a quest itself. With two children of the Big Three on their team, they attract monsters left and right on their journey. But even on Elysium Academy grounds, where demigods are protected and trained, an evil force is on the loose, searching for its next host.An unprecedented prophecy was in question, a monster worse than those in mythology was on the loose, and a discovery more appalling than Beomgyu's existence was about to shake Kai, and everyone's life.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	1. Take Me As I Am

**Author's Note:**

> hello! welcome to my first chapter work on ao3! this is a demigod au inspired by my friend @miintaexty 's au, and the idea of beomkai as solangelo. in case you're not here from my twitter, here are character profiles before we get started: 
> 
> choi yeonjun (son of zeus)  
> \- abilities: aerokinesis (control over the wind), atmokinesis (control over the weather)  
> \- weapon of choice: sword  
> \- fatal flaw: pride 
> 
> choi soobin (son of demeter)  
> \- abilities: geokinesis (manipulative ability over the earth), chlorokinesis (manipulative ability over plants)  
> \- weapon of choice: spear  
> \- fatal flaw: doubt 
> 
> kang taehyun (son of ares)  
> \- abilities: superstrength, martial abilities, invincibility  
> \- weapon of choice: battleaxe  
> \- fatal flaw: impulsivity 
> 
> choi beomgyu (son of hades)  
> \- abilities: necromancy, sciakinesis (control over shadows)  
> \- weapon of choice: ???  
> \- fatal flaw: ???
> 
> hueningkai (son of apollo)  
> \- abilities: photokinesis (control over light), audiokinesis (control over sound waves), healing abilities  
> \- weapon of choice: bow and arrow  
> \- fatal flaw: naivety
> 
> enjoy!

_ TW // VIOLENCE _

**TAKE ME AS I AM**

_ For gods’ sake.  _

Kang Taehyun gripped his battleaxe tighter in his sweaty hands and watched in horror as the drakon gradually recovered from the bolts of electricity sent through its body by throwing itself against buildings. Hot venom spewed from its gaping mouth and dripped from its fangs, burning holes in the normally busy sidewalk of Seoul. 

The attacker was resting his head against a lamppost, half-conscious, bleeding. 

“Tyun…” The son of Zeus croaked. “You… You’d better come up with a plan soon.”

“Yeah, I know,  _ dumbass _ .” He shouted back, retreating closer to the edge of the road. They didn’t have much time left before Hecate’s magic wore out, and the mortals stirred from their sleep. 

But they had been fighting for ages now. Choi Yeonjun had worn himself out, throwing himself right at the Lydian drakon, only to be thrown around like a playtoy, and tired out from his efforts. There was no blood on his sword. He hadn’t been able to penetrate through the drakon’s armour-like scales. 

Taehyun never thought he would see the day he  _ didn’t  _ act out of battlefield instinct. Though he wasn’t properly trained to take on a colossal serpent whose breath smelt like battery acid. 

Eyes burning with hunger for revenge, the drakon recollected itself and located its target. Taehyun could almost hear Yeonjun telling him to aim in his head, but still recklessly threw his axe at it-- then ran full speed towards it. It strained to turn its head back to bite him. Running up to where his axe was, he used it as a leverage and swung himself onto the back of the dragon, cutting his hand on the glass-sharp scales when he lost his balance after plucking his axe off again. He clamoured to its head, holes tearing in his clothes, and swung his axe down between the drakon’s eyes. 

It shrieked. The ground beneath them rumbled and cracked open, causing it to lose balance and fall into a shallow trap. Thorn vines flew out of the ditch, twisting and latching onto the monster, tying it down, its little daggers causing discomfort every time the drakon tried to break free. It wailed. 

“ _ Soobin-hyung, that’s so cool! _ ” 

_ Not them.  _ Taehyun ran over the vines, which strategically avoided him and hopped off. He raced back to Yeonjun, dodging spits of venom as three more poisoned arrows landed on the back of the beast’s head, and one on the side of the monster’s head. As rapidly as it broke free, its ropes bound it back down. 

But they weren’t regenerating quick enough, and the monster had slid its body up and forward, cutting off its scales at the thorns, allowing itself to move more freely nonetheless. 

Taehyun looked at Yeonjun. “Give me your sword and a boost.” 

“Gotcha.” 

It scooted itself out of the trap painfully, Vines as thick as tree trunks shot from the ruins of the building and trapped it in a position like the rising ramp of a rollercoaster. Electricity coursed through the vegetation like wires, paralysing its body, and giving Taehyun an opportunity to jump high into the air, and stab Yeonjun’s sword through one of its eyes. 

He landed swiftly to the ground. Taehyun didn’t need to give Yeonjun a second cue, he seemed to be able to tell from the change in aura in the battlefield. A fire burned through Taehyun’s body, there was an ever-growing itch for bloodshed. 

The monster thrashed about. 

He picked up his own weapon again. 

It broke off its chains by rolling to the side. 

_ Dad give me strength.  _

Blindly, the drakon dashed towards the lamppost where Yeonjun rested, stooping low, opening its mouth wide to swallow them whole. The Lydian Drakon’s breath fanned his face like the heat from a fire, the fumes scratching at his skin as if to tear it off. Taehyun could almost see his own reflection in the pearly white fangs. 

Time seemed to slow down. Taehyun’s legs bent on their own, dodging its bite last minute, Yeonjun gathered enough strength to scramble out of the way. The coat of acid over Taehyun’s battleaxe stung his palms like bleach and ran down his arm as he raised it and aimed for the weak spot connecting the drakon’s head to its body. 

He felt no impact in his arms as his axe came in contact with the metal-hard scales, which gave in like shattered glass, allowing his weapon to pass through the warm, thick insides and break out from the other side. He braced for the dollop of monster bodily fluid and ran out of the way of the falling body and detached head. 

He felt nothing but relief as the drakon’s body fell limp on the sidewalk, up in Taehyun’s face. The glassy eyes on the hideous head didn’t pierce into them anymore, they were colourless, glazed over. The corpse began to disintegrate, turning into golden sand and escaping through the cracks in the ground. 

Taehyun flicked his right hand, and his battleaxe returned around his wrist as a bracelet. Yeonjun was alive and groaning. His heart pounded against his chest, his legs shook, his arms were sore. 

Hueningkai and Choi Soobin approached them moments after. It no longer smelled. Kai picked up his fallen arrows and Soobin mended the floor in silence. They were wearing proper gear. Kai placed his arrows back into an ordinary backpack. Soobin helped Yeonjun shrink his sword back into a pen. 

The ruins repaired itself, and the mortal world resumed. A sea of people reappeared on both sides of the sidewalk, on the streets, in the stores. Cars piled up behind one another as Taehyun and Yeonjun sat on the road.

“Let’s get out of here.” 

Passersby gave concerned stares and whispered as Taehyun threw Yeonjun’s arm around his shoulder and yanked him to his feet. The son of Zeus had the mind to laugh and praise him as they followed Soobin out of the crowd, his head on his shoulder, his yellow hair flat against his forehead. 

“Taehyun, that was the best you’ve ever fought--” 

“-- Shut up and carry some of your own weight--” 

“You were so cool, cutting its head off. It’s not gonna reform for  _ centuries _ . But now you smell like… burning rubber.” 

The son of Zeus started walking with a limp, lifting a part of his burden. Taehyun let himself laugh at Yeonjun’s comments, relieved that the disaster had come to an end. 

**TAKE ME AS I AM**


	2. Our Startline

**OUR STARTLINE**

Choi Soobin rummaged through his backpack and threw clean clothes at Yeonjun and Taehyun to change into. After showering in public bathrooms, the four of them sat down in the local park, mostly vacant at this time, as Kai treated their wounds. 

“You should know better than to jump right at monsters.” Kai scolded his older brother.

“You can’t teach this old dog new tricks,” was Yeonjun’s response as he chewed on a piece of ambrosia. Kai pressed three fingers against the bandages, and warm, yellow light seeped through the bandages as a feeling that could be described like putting on a shirt too tight.

“Say, how did you find us so quickly?” 

Soobin propped Taehyun up with one hand on his back, the other holding a drink of nectar for him to empty. His arms struggled to support his own weight, his elbows shaking. His head was drooping. “They sent us after Hecate received your request. But we should have known better than to doubt the academy’s strongest demigods.” 

“It was all Taehyun.” Yeonjun said. There was a hint of bitterness in his voice. No one was fazed by this. Taehyun managed a chuckle, pushing away the food and nectar like a stubborn, sick child. “Shouldn’t we head back to academy grounds now? Taehyun still has drakon’s scent on him.” 

‘We aren’t heading back to the academy any time soon.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because you’re part of a quest, _hyung_!” Kai exclaimed. “The four of us are going on a quest to recruit a demigod.” 

“Oh, fun!” Yeonjun tried to match his youngest brother’s energy, but his eyes and tone said otherwise.

He could see Soobin glare at him from where he was sitting. “We’re going to the Underworld to find the son of Hades. Is that dangerous enough for you? Enough monsters to kill?” 

“Yeonjun- _hyung_ doesn’t have bad intentions, Soobin- _hyung_ , don’t get too worked up about it.” Kai quickly cut the tension. “Besides, _hyung_ has had years of experience in different quests, a recruiting quest is probably nothing--”

Yeonjun nodded in agreement. Soobin sighed and zipped up his backpack aggressively. The younger boy looked confused. “Hyuka, don’t tell him what he wants to hear.” 

“You should tell him what he wants to hear. His ego is bruised.” Taehyun mumbled. 

“Oh, come on.” Yeonjun whined. “I _am_ happy for you, Kai, you know that. You’ve been nagging about going on a quest for a whole year, so something this big being put in your hands is exciting! Once you complete this one, they’ll see your potential and give you more--”

“-- Let’s get going.” Soobin interrupted. He and Kai both stood up, shouldering their large backpacks with the supplies they would need for the following week. 

Yeonjun pointed at the boy almost asleep on his shoulder. “Taehyun is barely conscious--” 

“ _I’m fine._ ” The son of Ares proved it by getting immediately on his feet. He proceeded to collapse from exhaustion.

* * *

Hueningkai walked past the dorms of the Big Three on his way to the office. All three of them were empty, two of them inhabited; one of them missing their sole inhabitant. 

Kai’s shadow returned once he walked past the Hades dorm, which sucked out all light and gave one the feeling of dread when you came across it. The shadows of pillars climbed up the walls, and the soft sunlight made Zeus’ lightning bolt and Poseidon’s trident gleam. 

Twenty dorms wrapped around the outside of the establishment, pillars barred the accommodation from the training field. The dorms of the Big Three were right around the corner from the six other Olympians’ dorms (omit Hera, Hestia and Artemis). Eleven minor gods’ dorms enjoyed the view of the forest at the back of the academy. With most dorms being home to at least three kids, and the commotion brought by the Ares, Apollo and Hermes dorms, the Big Three’s silence was deafening. 

He wondered if today would be the day. He was past the age of sixteen, but no quests had been assigned to him. They said “his kind” wasn’t meant for quests, whatever that meant. The most his role got was a mentor to newcomers before they settled down. 

Kai opened the door and stepped into the office. “You asked to see me, ma’am?” 

“Yes, come on in, Kai.” She said. He closed the doors after him and walked up to her desk. Choi Soobin was already sitting in one of the two chairs, and greeted him with a smile. Kai took a seat next to him, and their mentor leaned forward with her hands clasped together. 

“We have a task for the two of you.” She started. “The academy was given a tip the other day-- a demigod has been located in the most unusual place.” 

The two boys waited for her to continue. 

“They’re a son of Hades.” 

“ _Hades?!_ ” Kai whisper-shouted the name.

“That's what I said, yes.” 

“But how would they have survived Zeus’ Purge in 2005?” Soobin asked. “Where would they hide?”

“Think carefully, Choi Soobin.” 

A knowing look passed his face. “Right… the Underworld, of course.” 

“Precisely.” She answered. “You two have been chosen to go on a quest-- yes, Hueningkai, you’re going on a quest-- to bring him back safely from the Underworld.” 

“Why can’t we just ask Hades to bring him to the academy?” 

“Do you think Zeus would like that? What about Poseidon?” 

In 2005, Lord Zeus killed all children of the Big Three (something that happened frequently apparently), deeming it time the rulers learned to “control” themselves. The purge cost only twins of Poseidon. They had just graduated elementary school. The mortal world saw devastating earthquakes and record breaking, raging waves the month following their deaths. Since then, the sea god had held a grudge against Choi Yeonjun, the spared son of Zeus. 

“They are hiding in Hades’ Realm.” She continued. “I doubt they’ve interacted with a single living being since they went into hiding, which would have to be almost a decade, and that’s why the two of you are perfect choices.” 

“Ma’am, no disrespect,” Kai spoke up, “but you used to say that ‘my kind’ was not suitable for quests. What made you change your mind? Why did you choose me this time? And why not ask for more people to be part of the quest too? Two people might not be enough to tackle the Underworld.” 

She looked at him as if she had been waiting for him to say that. The look on her face was almost patronizing. “I can only answer one question right now. The Underworld is, of course, too much for just the two of you. Even with both of your skills combined, it would not be enough. 

“That leads to your first task.” She drew up a map of the city. “You must first go help your friends.” 

* * *

Yeonjun carried Taehyun on his back to the train station. He stood at the back while Soobin and Kai bought their tickets on the lookout, and other than a few turned heads, they blended in well with the crowd. 

And after their struggle with going through the turnstile and shoving their bags into the overhead compartments, the four demigods could settle into their seats and prepare for their next adventure. 

Soobin updated Yeonjun more about the demigod they were searching for, a son of Hades, their age was uncertain, they could be born at any date before 2005. Soobin saw the son of Zeus gradually lose interest in their conversation, finding playing with Taehyun’s hair more entertaining and important. 

Halfway through the ride, an elderly man sitting in the seats across them sparked up a conversation, which Kai painfully held up with till they got off at their stop. 

“Where are you four headed?” 

“Collared Crow Hill.” 

“Ah, you must be going camping! I could tell from your luggage, but you lot aren’t dressed properly—“

“Yeah, we are going camping, it’s our first time.” 

“Well then if it’s your first time you should have been even more meticulous! When I was younger, I used to go with my family all the time—”

“Do crows actually visit the hill?” 

“Oh, yes they do frequently! In fact it was named Collared Crow Hill because……”

 _How does he do it?!_ Yeonjun could feel his head throbbing from the forced social interaction and Kai’s fake enthusiasm. He stared out the window at the rapidly passing scenery, the city’s greys turning into greens in a blur, as adrenaline and fear churned in his stomach, like it often did before a quest.

You wouldn’t be afraid at first, at least not before you step into the battlefield. In your head, you replay the same fighting sequence over and over, your body moves instinctively by itself, you remind yourself _I’ve done this more times than I can count and I’m still not dead._

 _But what if today’s the day?_ The moment you are face to face with a monster, when they’re inches from wiping you off the face of the earth, alarms go off in your head telling you to run, to just give up and greet death with open arms. But you don’t. If you didn’t kill it first, it would kill your friends next. 

So maybe it was better for Kai to keep talking to the old man, and pretend they were on a camping trip. Even _he_ was starting to believe it. They could pretend that they were just regular teenagers, going on a trip with their friends, and that they didn’t live their lives in fear of being killed everyday. That maybe they weren’t stepping foot into the home of all monsters the next day to find a son of Hades. 

The intercom blared, 

“ _Next stop, Collared Crow Hill._ ” 

**OUR STARTLINE**


	3. The Deepest Part of an Eternal Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // mentions of insecurities, self doubt

**THE DEEPEST PART OF**

The sky was still blue when Choi Soobin walked up Collared Crow Hill at the crack of dawn. 

Taehyun woke up by the time they arrived at the campsite, and after drinking down his much needed nectar, he was on his feet again. At the campsite, they took advantage of the free food and water they had to offer, listened half-heartedly to the introductory speech, and spent the rest of the night hiding away in their tents. 

Soobin sat back in his sleeping bag, his friends playing with shadow puppets casted by the ball of yellow light Kai made. Taehyun was always warm (an old joke was that he was ‘hot-headed’), and Soobin felt like a ball of scalding hot water was on his chest when Taehyun leaned against him, one hand on top of his. Not long after, he announced that he was going to sleep early. 

He laid down facing the wall of the tent and began to do what he did best. Worry. He went over his responsibilities for the next day.  _ Walk up Collared Crow Hill, open the entrance to the Underworld. _ It was easier said than done. Almost a year’s time had passed since he began to work on the rarest skill children of Demeter was gifted with, and the most difficult skill to refine. 

Manipulating vegetation was easy. He could sense when the plants in the academy’s greenhouse were close to death, and bring them back to life, or when fruits were ripe enough to be picked. He could use and grow vegetation out of the ground to fight and defend himself, though only when there was prior vegetation under the surface. Yes, it was a skill they called finding ‘life among the unliving’. 

Before Kai entered the office, his mentor told him to do the opposite-- to find ‘death among life’. Finding outliers in plots of vegetation was easy, finding an entrance to the Underworld was not on the same level. So he sat in the silence for what felt like forever, and wracked his mind finding said entrance. Soobin gathered all the dying vegetation in the city and created a mental image of the spots laid out in front of them. Most of them made sense-- dying trees, drying soil, damaged vegetation from erosion-- but the presence of death was no greater than in the hill’s range. 

The next step he took was to test them. Growing a seedling would be a simple task for these hills. 

Only one of them didn’t respond. 

Collared Crow Hill.

Soobin initially didn’t believe he could find this opening. But he did in the end. Now they were here. He would go through the same cycle again-- doubting himself, worrying while he did the task, then realising he wasn’t as awful as his mind made him out to be.  _ What if I can’t do it? _

He hadn’t slept a wink by the time the light went out and the others slid down into their sleeping bags. 

“Hey,  _ hyung _ .” Taehyun said, shaking him by the shoulder. “I know you’re not asleep. What’s on your mind?” 

“Nothing.” He muttered. 

Taehyun knew him too well. “You’ll do fine tomorrow. If anyone can open a path to the Underworld, it’s you. Doing this is almost second nature to you-- get it?-- anyways, get some rest, you always do your best.” 

Soobin nodded. 

Here he stood near the top of Collared Crow Hill, the cold numbing his face and the wind creeping under his shirt. There was an eye-catching black ‘V’ in the grass, with two lines pointing to the side on both ends, bearing a close resemblance to a collar. Upon closer inspection, it appeared that there was no sign of life along the collar, a layer of black ash had clogged the soil. Life continued after the collar, the grass was just as fresh and aromatic as the grass below.  _ That’s not the case.  _ Soobin thought. If he inspected the entire hill as a whole, the death was most prominent from the collar to the very top. But not everywhere above the collar too. Only specific spots. 

_ That could be as small as a grain of sand.  _ Soobin tried to stop his mind from going straight to panicking, one hand going to his crystal pendant around his neck, the other curling and uncurling into a fist. _ Focus, focus, focus.  _ He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He blocked out the chirping of birds, the howling of the wind, the thumping of his own heart. He did just as he practised, going over every little piece of grass, his mind separating the living instinctively, waiting for his powers to set off an alarm when it located the dead. 

Nothing. 

He tried harder, inspecting a bit closer-- maybe he had missed a spot. He tried to find the same type of ash that made up the collar anywhere else. Nothing again. His plan had fallen through. 

But before he could panic again, his mind came up with a different idea. He reached under the surface this time, on the lookout for anything suspicious. He could check the state of the roots by clumping all the healthy ones together, braiding them together and pushing them out of his way. 

He found dying roots. More specifically, a dying branch, a part of otherwise healthy roots. Death was creeping up these five root branches excruciatingly slow, the grass on the surface couldn’t even feel it, but they extended beyond the topsoil. He went below to the subsoil. The ends of these roots were just sticking out. He made room in his mind to hold onto all of them at once, and, his head pounding, yanked them down as hard as he could. 

**_Click_ ** _.  _

_ Jackpot _ . His eyes snapped open. The others were already standing at the bottom of the hill, and Helios must be on his way in his chariot to raise the sun. Soobin gestured for the others to walk up to him. The ground rumbled slightly as the collar reshaped itself into a circle and began to sink, transfiguring into a slide, leading to an abyss like a ladder to a basement. He wondered if the feeling of dread could take on the form of a deity, for Soobin felt like something was eating away at him as he began the downward climb. 

“Hyuka, you’re glowing!” 

“What?! No I’m not!” 

“Yeah you are, look! You’re a firefly!” 

Indeed, a yellow glow was radiating off of Kai’s body, making him a human lightstick in the dark. As he moved around, little sparkles danced off of him. The entrance closed after them, and the five of them stood on an island big enough for the five of them to stand, the River Styx weaving around them. 

The Underworld was poorly lit. If there were tunnels or other islands like theirs around them, they were blocked by the shadows. This did not mean they were lost, however, one would know to go straight ahead after hearing the screams of agony from the Fields of Punishment, or the miniature explosion from the entrance of Tartarus similar to a volcano explosion. Gleaming golden gates were open to the dead, and files of souls lined up to the panel of judges beyond the wall of Erebos, awaiting their destiny for the afterlife.

The three-headed hellhound that guarded the gates to the Underworld rested its middle head on the wall of Erebos, drooling on the cowering dead who were walking up to the gates. Its two other heads looked off to the side. None of the six eyes had irises, though truly the sockets looked like they were filled with pools of orange, hot lava. One of the heads opened its large mouth to yawn, exposing sharp fangs; another scratched its face with its paw the size of a small house. Smoke came from the hellhound’s body. 

But nothing stood higher than the towers in Hades’ Realm. 

“Woah…” 

A boat came out of the shadows and docked next to them. A man was standing on the edge holding a paddle twice his size. He wore a woven hat that kept his long, white, disheveled hair under control, a grimy, sleeveless shirt and shorts. He was barefoot. 

“All aboard,” croaked a gravelly voice. 

The old man’s eyes narrowed when he noticed they were alive, then widened when he then realised they were demigods. The colour in his eyes faded.

“There is a son of Zeus.” He said to himself. 

About a dozen souls sat patiently on the wooden boat. Upon hearing Zeus’ name, they all looked over their shoulders, one of them pointed right at Yeonjun. They were turning transparent, opacity lingering on the sleeves of their shirts, patches of their skin and spots in their hair. The closer they got to the Underworld, the more dead they became. Soobin walked over and held out four ten dollar bills as their payment. The ferryman snatched it from him with a bony hand covered in dirt, his touch as light as a feather, and sneered at them. 

“You’ll have to pay me more than that to carry four living godlings to the other side.” Charon grumbled. 

“How much would you like?” Soobin said calmly. 

“All that you have.” 

Soobin turned to the others for help. 

“No fee, no carry.” The ferryman added. 

Soobin muttered under his breath as Taehyun helped Kai and Yeonjun pull out all the mortal money in their bags and hand it over to him, which he then dropped it into Charon’s grimy hands. It wasn't much, a handful of coins, and a few twenty dollar bills. 

“Is that enough?” 

Charon stuffed the money into his pockets, scratched his chin and said nothing. Soobin took his silence as a ‘yes’. The four of them walked up to the boat and the youngest two climbed on first, shuffling past the dead to the back of the boat, their weight rocking the boat slightly. Just as Soobin walked by Charon, whose cold aura raised the hair on the back of his neck, the ferryman turned to look at them and said, 

“You godlings carry golden Drachmas with you, don’t you?” 

Soobin stopped Yeonjun’s punch in time.  _ Is he serious?!  _ The eldest’s glare read. Soobin looked over his shoulder, he was squatting now, his head inclined in a mocking way, one eyebrow raised. Soobin and Yeonjun both came to a silent agreement, but they still needed to reach the other shore, and there was no other mode of transport in the Underworld. 

“So?” 

Kai and Taehyun started from their seats. 

“You’re holding everyone up here…” One of the dead said. Others chimed in after them. 

“What an attitude…” 

“If you don’t want a ride, get off the boat…” 

“We have places to be… We don’t have time for this…” 

“You’re not even dead, you should be lucky to even be allowed on the boat...” 

“I know right… ungrateful bastards…” 

“ _ Hyung _ , give him what he wants.” Kai whispered. “It’s not worth the trouble, let’s just give in.” 

Four golden coins hit the wooden floor at Charon’s feet. “Is that enough?” Taehyun snapped. The ferryman glanced at him before scooping up the coins, and rubbing them with his fingers. The vergina suns etched on the coins gleamed.  _ Futue,  _ they heard him mumble,  _ they’re real…  _

“Are we going to have a problem?” 

“Are you talking back to me?!” He spat at Taehyun. He tried to fight the son of Ares’ fiery glare, but cowered and turned away from them. “Sit down.” 

Once they took their seats at the back of the boat, ignoring the glares and whispers coming from the undead, Charon began to paddle.

**OF AN ETERNAL DREAM**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this chapter took so long to finish and upload 😭 i hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading as always!

**Author's Note:**

> dfjsdkjfjklf im so nervous posting this!! i hope you enjoyed this opening chapter :)) thank you so much for reading, and i'll see you soon <33


End file.
